Heated
by 2shadowwriter2
Summary: Naruto is trying to find a new start which leads him to Arendelle. He tries to forget his past but it always seems to find him. To make things even more complicated he has fallen in love with the dubbed Snow Queen of Arendelle. Will she return his feelings? Will she be able to accept him for all of his faults? Rated T for language, violence, and intense action.
1. Chapter 1

**Heated**

***Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
****Frozen is the property of Walt Disney studios.  
****Ghost Rider is the property and registered trade mark of Marvel Comics.  
****Please support the Official Releases.**

The seven seas, it's really the only place he could run to. The sea is the only place that he could hide and try to start a new life, a life where his demons are no longer on his back. He was lucky enough to get a ride aboard a ship with no questions asked; he didn't want anyone to know anything about him. He tried so hard to not stand out, but when your partner is a talking fox about the size of a horse, it's kind of hard to stay unnoticed. At first the captain of the ship was against the idea of the large fox on his ship, but was soon convinced when he was shown that the fox was no slouch and could do the same work that any of the sailors could do. Another reason that was hard for him to stay hidden was his uniquely blonde hair that was outrageously spikey and bushy. With two spikey bangs that framed his whiskered marked face, and reaching down to his shoulders. His attire stood out as well, he wore hiking boots, black cloth pants with an orange sash tied tightly around his waist; a rust orange cloth shirt that was covered by a black leather vest was the only thing shielding his upper body from the cold ocean air. Now the last detail that got him strange looks from the other crew members was the fact that everyone else was dressed for winter, which was the current season, and still freezing by the cold ocean air.

"Hey Naruto I gotta know something," A sailor came up to the blonde, like the others they only knew him by that name, no last name of any kind. "Why is it that you are the only one, dressed for a spring day in the middle of winter on the ocean?"

The blonde, Naruto, shrugged when he looked at the man. "Well, the cold never really bothered me." That was all he said before he went back to his thoughts, his hand brushing the hairs on his foxes back. The man got up, leaving Naruto to his break, and left the man with his fox.

"Hey Whiskers, are you sure this place is safe?" The fox asked looking to the blonde.

"Honestly, Kurama, I don't know," It stopped bothering the blonde when the fox, Kurama, called him whiskers. "Really it's the only place I can think of where _he _can't get to us. Or at least I hope so." The blonde added as an afterthought.

The 'he' that Naruto was referring to was a man that you never want to meet. He lived a hellish life for ten pain stacking years; Kurama has been with him for eight of those years. He was found by the blonde when he was fifteen years old; the fox was attacked by wolves and left for dead when they were chased away by Naruto. The boy always had a soft spot for foxes and wanted to help the fox, it was then that he found his power that he was cursed with could be used for good. At least that's what he thought. He saved the fox yes, but he altered his size to his size now and was granted the ability to talk, and the same fire abilities that Naruto possess. He is also bound to him, he lives only as long as Naruto stays alive, and the reason why he lets the blonde ride him like a horse when needed to or when a great distance needed to be covered. The fox was also gifted with a speed that could rival a steam train, possibly faster.

"Land ho!" The man in the crow's nest shouted alerting the blonde and ripping him away from his thoughts. He shook his head, he needed to escape his past, and leave it buried to never be found.

He got up, Kurama following him, and made his way to the front of the ship. "Arendelle, I hope we can finally lay to rest here." Kurama nodded, like his blonde friend he too was growing weary of hunting down evil. So they went on the run to escape the most hated being he has ever hated and try to get out of his reach. They took this ship to Arendelle not really knowing at first where they were headed, they didn't care. It was the only ship that needed men and that didn't ask any questions other than their names. It was only on the journey that he heard the stories surrounding this place. Apparently the queen of Arendelle possessed the power to control snow and ice. That she was at first thought to be evil, but was merely misunderstood. Naruto didn't know if it was true or not, but he didn't care either way. All he cared about was finally resting in peace. He sat back down with Kurama and laid out the plan.

"Okay, first we find a job, maybe inside the palace. We could be soldiers or something. Then we find a nice house to call home, and then we kick back and enjoy being free from _him_." Naruto stated laying it out to Kurama what he wanted done.

"You sure it will work out like that Whiskers?" Kurama asked being skeptical at towards the blonde.

"Sure it will, all we have to do is go to the castle talk to the Queen or the captain of the guards which ever, and ask them to hire us." Naruto stated.

"And if they say no?" Kurama laid out the most likely possibility.

"We show 'em what we can do." He held out his hand willing it to catch on fire. When it went away he looked to see if any of the sailors saw, they didn't, they were too busy discussing their plans.

"Alright you sea dogs, on yer feet, we got to dock. Now get your asses in gear." The captain shouted, this prompted Naruto to stand from his break and help out the other crew members.

XxX

Elsa was distraught, upset, and anxious. Normally when she feels like this she would just discuss her problems with her sister. But her sister, Anna, was off with her new husband Kristoff on their honeymoon. She wouldn't be back for a week or so unfortunately, and for the past few days she has been hassled by elders and the people of Arendelle wanting a King. Having a Queen is fine and all, but the people needed and wanted a King. It was nerve-wracking having to choose a suitor, and not just any ol' guy, but prince, one who is a king to be.

She went to the window sadly gazing out of it as the snow fell, the docks were a buzz with ships and sailors. Each from a different land and each were having a different prince all wanting to wed the snow Queen. She gave a heavy sigh, "Why do I have to get married?" She asked no one in particular. She wasn't really looking forward to having to look and talk to all these men. She walked back to the throne and sat down. She leaned on the arm of the throne with a bored look in her ice blue eyes. A musical tune started to play as she begun to sing.

(Holding Out For a Hero-Frou Frou)

"_Where have all the good men gone, And where are all the gods?_" She stood up and walked to the window to see all of the princes getting off their ships. "_Where's the street-wise Hercules, To fight the rising odds?_" She started to walk to the middle of the hall. "_Isn't there a white Knight upon a fiery steed?_" An image of her in bed came to mind, "_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_."

She started to twirl around the hall singing out her feelings. "_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._" She flexed her arms to symbolize strength. "_He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. _" She utilized her powers to fling herself around the hall. "_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life._" Her last words echoed through the hall still taking the tone of her voice.

She was now walking through a hall to her bedroom to flop on her bed, the tune still going. "_Somewhere after midnight, In my wildest fantasy._" She started to reach up as the image of a man appeared before her. "_Somewhere just beyond my reach, There's someone reaching back for me._" The image faded and she got out of the bed, she started to run out the room. "_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._" She leaped through the air to turn as if she was being carried by a person.

"_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._" She ran to the portrait room where pictures of pas rulers as well as past heroes. "_He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._" She started to twirl again around in the gallery, continuing with her song. "_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life._"

She looked up to the ceiling reaching up for an unknown and unseen object. "Up where the mountains meet the heavens above out where the lightning splits the sea; I would swear that someone somewhere watching me." She said this in a normal yet serious voice, as she was looking out the window toward the snowy mountains. She placed a hand on the window, a sad expression on her features. "Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood; I can feel his approach like fire in my blood."

She turned to walk back to the throne room looking around the hall. She knew that the man she wanted and needed was out there and she could feel that he was close. Only she didn't have a clue as to who it was. "_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night; He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._" She made a slow trek into the throne room looking around at all the guardsmen and heading to sit on the throne. "_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life._" She settled into the throne, leaning on her hand, humming the last few parts of her song. "I need a hero." She stated softly to herself. '_This is going to be such a pain._'

XxX

Naruto looked at the sights that Arendelle had to offer, it was amazing. He just hoped that he could start anew in this town. His insides were burning with anxiousness. He was nervous, a part of him still held fear that his past would find him. Even in this mountain covered kingdom. He had prepared for this, in secret using texts and knowledge that he could find he was able to mark himself. His hand went to his stomach, on his abdomen was a tattoo, not just any tattoo though but a five point star in a circle with Latin written around it. This seal made him invisible to the man he was trying so hard to hide from; he just had it done before he boarded the ship to Arendelle. So he had to go on faith that it would work.

"Hey whiskers," Naruto turned to his fox partner, "don't worry, I'm sure it will work. That monk wasn't a total crack pot." The one that designed the tattoo was an old monk who specialized in ancient seals and was the closes thing to an expert the blonde could find.

"I know Kurama, but still what if something happens? What if I'm still found out here?" The blonde still had worries about the future and what could happen. The man was as sneaky as a serpent, always popping up when Naruto would try to get away from him. If he is invisible to the man now, then he probably is looking for him right now. That's what he feared the most, is that one of his lackeys would find him.

"Don't worry, if they do come we'll just deal with them the same way we always do." The fox smirked referring to Naruto's late night past time.

"Yeah, you're right. Well let's go meet the Queen and get started on having a new life." They nodded at each other, Naruto hopped onto Kurama's back as the fox bounded off jumping over pedestrians. They headed towards the castle hoping to find some kind of job in this place.

XxX

"Next please." Elsa stated with a bored expression. The prince walked away with a sad face, all his hopes of having the beautiful Queen's hand in marriage was destroyed; all because she hated his hair. "Yikes, next." Even before the next prince could introduce himself she immediately dismissed him. "And let me guess, you have a great personality?" The prince said nothing only a shock look on his face. "Next." The man left, Elsa started to rub her temples. "Jeez, is this the best the world has to offer?"

"Excuse me, your highness?" A new voice said.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was a large fox. "Whoa that's a big fox." She then turned to look at the man next to the fox. He wasn't dressed like a prince, which was kind of a plus; she didn't like guys who put all their time into their looks. His hair was a unique color and style, blonde and spikey. It almost looks like he never combs it. He had a nice rugged look to his face, some stubbles growing as it looks like he might have a beard or at least the start of one. His clothes were average, a normal cloth shirt that was orange, black pants tucked into large boots, an orange sash tied around his waist holding his pants up, and a black leather vest. The other thing that stood out was the man's face, he had three black lines that looked like whiskers on both sides of his face, and it made him look sort of cute, like a cute little fox. She blushed a little at the thought, and lightly shook her head. "So what kingdom do you hail from?" This was the first prince she showed any interest in, what was odd though was that he wasn't dressed for winter, sure she wasn't either but the cold never bothered her.

"Uhm, say what now?" The blonde stated confused, what kingdom was he from? He had no idea how to answer that.

"What kingdom do you come from, prince, uhm, so what's your name?" She asked embarrassed that she never asked his name.

"Uhm, it's Naruto, oh and this is Kurama." He motioned to the fox. "And, I'm not a prince."

"You're not a prince?" Elsa asked confused, and a little disappointed. This was the first stranger to catch her eye and he wasn't royalty. Sure the guy didn't have to be from any kingdom, but he did need to know somewhat on how to rule, right? "Okay, then what brings you here, Naruto?" She asked, he had a strange name, but didn't really question it.

"Well, your majesty-"

"Elsa."

"I'm sorry?" The blonde asked he wasn't expecting to be cut off.

"You may call me Elsa, Naruto." She didn't really like all that formal stuff anyway, plus this stranger seemed nice, and different. There was also something surreal about him, like he was special in some kind of way.

Naruto was shocked, and had a slight blush on his face. He wasn't expecting that the beautiful queen would allow him to address her by her name, and first name at that. Kurama nudged him to knock him out of his stupor. "Oh, yeah, I wish to join the ranks of your guardsmen, your majesty, I mean, Elsa."

She giggled a bit, he was kind of funny. The way him and the fox acted reminded her a bit of Sven and Kristoff. "So you're here to join the guardsmen?" She asked with an amused smile on her face.

"If you'll have me." He bowed.

"It's fine with me, but you'll have to talk to the captain of the guards first." The blonde perked up with that.

"You got it, Elsa." He went off in a random direction, "Come on Kurama!" He shouted, but the fox just sighed and stayed put, sometimes his partner was an idiot. Naruto came back a few seconds later with a sheepish grin on his face. "Uhm, where is the captain again?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

Elsa giggled at his antics. "He's in the court yard, you really can't miss him. He'll be the one barking orders." Naruto nodded and with that information he and Kurama left the palace.

"See ya later, Elsa!" He shouted while running down the hall.

She waved still smiling. He so far has been the only one man to put a smile on her face, she liked that. "Your majesty, the next prince is ready to meet you." She sighed at that, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to meet anymore princes today.

XxX

Naruto sighed with relief, he was finally a guardsmen. He found the captain rather easily, Elsa was right when she said you couldn't miss him, he really was barking orders. Apparently they needed more people due to the increase in royalty that were visiting the palace. A few months ago during after the Queen's coronation there was an attempt on her life. There also have been a couple other attempts as well since then. But due to the Queens power, she was able to save herself. So in sense he got lucky, the fact that they needed more guards was good for the blonde. The guy didn't really object either to having Kurama by the blonde's side at all times either. He just stated that as long as it doesn't get in the way of his duties. Kurama didn't like to be referred to as an it, but Naruto calmed him down before he laid into the captain. The only strange look that the captain gave him was when Naruto asked for a summer uniform, rather than a winter one. He got the clothing but not without strange looks, so he was currently in that outfit. The colors of Arendelle didn't really suit him but it was nice. Tan pants tucked into brown boots, with a blue tunic around him and a brown belt covering his waist, a long sword by his side and the symbol of Arendelle on his back. He didn't wear the helmet, so he was the only guardsmen without one. Kurama didn't get any kind of uniform, just a fancy saddle, he was okay with wearing it, but preferred not to though if he didn't have to.

Right now Naruto was walking to his first duty, Queen Elsa's chambers. Him and Kurama were supposed to switch out with the guards that were stationed outside her door. He didn't mind really he wanted to see the Queen again. There was something special about her, she was so beautiful, and yet he knew there was more to her. It was that thought that made him want to get to know the Queen better. Really he just felt like singing. He hardly ever does, but when he gets the urge like he does now, he just has to let it out. A piano started to play as he begun to sing the words in his heart.

(Doesn't Get Better-Alex Aiono)

"_She's every color in the spectrum, she's the sunset in July._" He looked up to the ceiling, Kurama only rolled his eyes. "_She's Picasso's Box of magic, the iris of an angel's eye__._" He looked out the window, it had just rained and he could still see the raindrops on the window. "_Yellow umbrella in a sea of New York City black__._" He took a deep breath as he looked up to the stars that he could see outside. "_I need to tell her she made the stars tonight burn brighter than a million suns__._" The beat started to pick up as he started to really get into the song by dancing down the hallway.

"_Ohoh ohohoooh; It doesn't get better, get better; ohoh ohohoooh; It doesn't get better than this; It doesn't get better than this._" He continued the dance as a smile came to his face when he begun the second verse. "_Shines like coral in New Zealand, flashes like gold of a grand prize__._" He twirled and continued to dance happily not caring if anyone saw him. He started to slow down though as he continued.

"_Lit the darkness of my midnight, blued the gray off my April skies__._" He continued a slower dance, still heading toward the queen's room. "_White hot in winter, kiss until we're feverish, Ohohooo__._" He looked up again, and stopped his dance for a moment as he reached up for the ceiling. "_And I need to tell her, she beams she glows like lava flows she sets the moon on fire__._" He started his fast dance once again down the hall.

"_Ohoh ohohoooh; It doesn't get better, get better; It doesn't get better than this; It doesn't get better than this__._" He kept the pace and rhythm going as he continued. "_Blinding eyes I'm struck like lightning__._" His voice got really high for that part of the line. "_Ohoh ohoh; it doesn't get better,_" With that part his voice went back to normal, but it got high once again. "_Make me feel just like I'm flying._" He stopped and went to the window looking up to the stars once again. "_She made the stars tonight burn brighter than a million suns._" He held the last words out for a bit longer. He turned and started to just casually walk finishing his song. "_Ohoh ohohoooh; It doesn't get better, get better. Ohoh ohohoooh; It doesn't get better than this. It doesn't get bette;, It doesn't get better than this, It doesn't get better__._" He finished his song just as he was upon the Queen's bedroom door.

He could tell that the guards were tired, they started to nod off as they were standing. "Hey, I'm the new guy, I'm here to take over." The guards perked up at that, they were more than happy to allow the blonde to stand by the door. They said nothing other than thank you as they walked away, not even questioning the size of Kurama. The blonde just shrugged to the fox as he leaned up against the wall.

"Guards?" He heard a voice from inside the room; he opened the door calmly, due to the voice being calm, and stuck his head inside.

"Yes your majesty?" Naruto asked looking into the room.

"Oh, hello again Naruto, didn't I tell you that you can call me Elsa?" She asked, shocked and a little happy at seeing the blonde.

"Oh, right sorry your high-I mean Elsa." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So, what can I do for you Elsa?"

"It's nothing, I thought I heard new voices and I was just wondering what was going on." She stated a bit embarrassed that it was nothing.

"Oh, it was just me relieving the other guards. I guess you're stuck with me tonight." He joked; Kurama rolled his eyes at the bad humor.

"I'm sure I'm in good hands." She smiled, and then sighed happily. They stood there for a moment in silence, Elsa still having a happy smile on her face. Then realization struck her at the hour of the night it was. "Oh, that's right I need to get bed." She laughed awkwardly.

"Well, then sweet dreams, my Queen." He bowed to her as he left the room. He didn't see the blush on her face along with the happy smile.

"Good night, Naruto." She waved as he left the room.

XxX

Naruto had been sitting in front of Elsa's door for a while now; Kurama was laying in front of him napping. Meanwhile Naruto was keeping himself entertained with a fire ball passing it back and forth between his hands. He had no idea that guard duty would be so boring. Sure he was only a few feet away from the woman who has been running through his mind for the past few hours. Ever since he first saw her he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He wanted to try to be with her, to sweep her off her feet and be everything she ever wanted. But he knew he was a monster, a dark past that cursed him for a decade. The fire ball dissipated as he threw his head back to look at the ceiling, he started to hum the song he was singing earlier.

Suddenly Kurama's ears perked up, his head rose as he looked towards the room. "What is it Kurama?"

"There's somebody outside the Queen's window." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, he wasn't listening but sensing, trying to feel out the intruder. He could sense evilness in the intruder.

"An assassin." Naruto stated alarmed. "Elsa!" He shouted busting through the door. The Queen screamed as she shot up from the bed. She turned to scold Naruto for waking her but her scream caught in her throat when she saw a man standing at the window with a crossbow pointed at her. "Put your weapon down and get away from the Queen." Naruto demanded, the man ignored him and instead started to pull the trigger.

Elsa was about to freeze the individual but she was too shock to when she saw a stream of fire come from Naruto's hands and engulfed the crossbow in flames. The assassin threw the crossbow away as it burned to a crisp. He ran out the window and made his way down the balcony. "Naruto, what is going on, how did you do that?"

Naruto didn't acknowledge her, "Kurama, let's go after him." Kurama leapt to the blonde's side to let him climb onto him. "Stay here, I'm going after him." Kurama and the blonde bounded out the window disregarding that they were on the third floor or so.

"Is, is he just like me?" Elsa asked herself, she started to grow happy, knowing that there was someone else out there with gifts similar to hers.

XxX

Naruto and Kurama chased the assassin to the back of the palace into the mountains. Kurama had his scent and even though he had a head start, they still pursued knowing exactly where the man would be. Naruto's eyes grew wide though, he started to sense more evil coming up in the direction he was heading. If it was a group of men they all had evil intent, or had done fiendish things.

The man had just made it back to camp where three other assassins were gathered to wait on him. "So, did you kill her?" One of them asked.

"No, some freak that was shooting fire stopped me." He said panting, "So I had to get out of there."

Suddenly a blonde haired figure jumped into the middle of the group. He looked like he was in pain he was grabbing at his gut like he was having stomach pains. He looked at them all with a sick smile on his face. "You-ha ha-you all should just run-ha ha ha- and get out of here-ha ha ha-or, or else-ha ha ha ha." He started to laugh almost evilly.

The group started to laugh at the blonde, "Yeah how about you get out of here in the next ten seconds, or we'll give you some real stomach pains." One of them stated.

The blonde started to laugh more, and louder. He started to catch on fire as his entire being was being engulfed in flames. There was a blinding light, and the thugs had to cover their eyes, however, when they looked at the blonde he was gone, in his place was a figure clad in a leather jacket long coat with a chain wrapped around his torso. Black pants that were tucked into black leather boots. Black leather gloves on his hands, but what freaked them all out the most was the figures face was a skull, no eyes and completely on fire. He roared a frightening bone chilling roar. "**Let's raise hell.**" The figure laughed as he blew them all away with a shock wave.

**(A/N:A short little crossover fusion story, it's only going to be about two chapters, not going to bother naming them, took me forever to even think of a title. The days before I started on this story was spent with me reading what little Naruto and Frozen crossovers there were. Not a lot of them were good and the ones that were haven't been updated in a while. So I did what I always say, if you can't find a good story, then write one yourself. So that's what I did, I ran through a lot of ideas before writing. I thought of making Naruto God like based off of his current powers in the manga, but scrapped that idea. Then I thought of making him a sailor or a pirate captain. While that one sounded awesome, I couldn't think of a good plot for it. Then I started to picture Naruto with fire powers, that seems to be the usual with Frozen and Naruto crossovers/fusion stories. So I wanted to do that, again I ran into a road block with how to have Naruto get those powers and a plot. Then I was watching the first Ghost Rider movie then suddenly it clicked. Why not do a tri fusion story. Yes that's what this is a tri fusion story. I took the title character from Naruto, put him in the Frozen universe with Elsa(Who is f-ing hot by the way for an animated character) as his love interest, with the powers of the Ghost Rider. Yes the villain will be Mephistopheles and be the man Naruto was referring to. How he got his powers will be revealed in the next and final chapter. Yes it will be short, something a kin to a two shot, but yes. It is also a song fic as well, Next chapter will be at least three or so songs, and even Mepisto will sing a song, hey you know the deal every Disney villain has to have a villain song. Sure Frozen didn't have a villain song, but Hans was just a twist at the end. Plus when you look at it _Love is an Open Door _could be considered the villain song, at least Hans's part was(to me anyway). This was also a training thing for me to try and get back into writing fan fiction, so I can work on finishing my other stories. Well leave a review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff, thanks for all your support, ttfn ta ta for now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
****Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
****Frozen is the property of Walt Disney studios.  
****Ghost Rider is the property and registered trade mark of Marvel Comics.  
****Please support the Official Releases.**

When the occupants of the forest recovered they could only stare in shock and fear at the being in front of them. The first one to recover grabbed for his cross bow and aimed it at the flaming skull figure. Naruto noticed this and grabbed the chain around him and took it off. It fell limp on the ground until the blonde whipped it around himself and threw it towards the assassin. It wrapped around the man tightly, "**Get over here!**" Naruto shouted pulling the man towards him, he grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed, and then he channeled the fire to engulf the assassin. Once the man was burning the Ghost Rider threw him to the ground as the figure rolled around trying in vain to extinguish the flames. Naruto sent a fireball towards an assassin that tried to run away, he fell to the ground with the back of his shirt slightly on fire. Then the fire grew in strength and engulfed the man as he too was burned alive. One of the last two assassins had the nerve to be on his knees begging.

"Please, have mercy." The man cried out.

"**Sorry, all out of mercy.**" The rider took his chain in both hands as he concentrated his hell fire to engulf the chain turning it into his hell weapon, the fire chain whip. He whipped it around then wrapped it around the begging man, once it wrapped around him it engulfed him in flames. Then the chains tighten as the man was burned to a crisp then shattered when the rider took the chain back and whipped it around himself to where it went back to its original place on his torso. He turned to the last assassin, the one that tried to kill Elsa. He was scared stiff up against a tree only able to watch as the others were taken down so easily by this, _monster_.

"**You**" The rider pointed at the man with a gloved hand as he approached him. "**Guilty.**" He grabbed a hold of the man and held him up; "**Look into my eyes,**" The man had no choice but to do just that. "**Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, feel their pain.**" Naruto growled the last part out.

The assassin screamed as all his past deeds flashed before his eyes. The time he killed an old man for his money, the time he raped that little girl, the first time he killed his first target, and soon all the other targets that he killed that were innocent. All this happened until the man's eyes turned to ash, his mouth still hung opened with a scared look on his face. The Ghost Rider threw the man to the side, he turned around, putting his middle finger and thumb on his right hand to his lips, and he gave a whistle.

Out from the forest came his ride, Kurama, only the fox didn't look like himself. Instead he was a skeleton of a fox that was completely surrounded by flames. However strapped to him was a leather saddle that the Ghost Rider hopped onto. The two ghostly figures gave a roar as Kurama bounded off out of the woods heading for the top of a snow covered mountain. The rider was leaning forward with the flame on his skull flowing in the wind but never dying out. He was somehow able to grab hold of the fox's flames as if it was fur to hold onto. Kurama's speed was blindly fast as he left fiery fox foot prints in his wake that burned deeply into the ground.

XxX

Naruto shot up screaming as he awoke from a nightmare. '_Damn, I didn't want to let the rider out unless I had to. But it was so long since I transformed that I couldn't help it, especially being around those evil men._' Then he remembered the last guy he killed, the one that tried to kill Elsa. He had used the penance stare on the man, his most powerful weapon. He could use it to make the man experience all the pain he ever caused to innocent people. However, the drawback was that the blonde could also see all the evil, and it sometimes tends to give him nightmares. It's one of the reasons he doesn't sleep, he's never had a good night's sleep, not in ten years. The only time he ever slept was due to exhaustion, which would then lead to him having the nightmares. He didn't like that, but even his body had its limits, unfortunately letting the rider out tends to drain him of whatever energy he has left. Once he transforms back he passes out. "Oh, I feel like my skulls on fire." Kurama started to chuckle as he rose up from his nap. "What's so funny?"

"Ironic, it seems we're big on irony lately." Kurama stated in a philosophical tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not catching the foxes drift.

"Well, aside to what you just said, it's the fact that you've fallen for the snow Queen." Kurama stated with a grin.

"No I haven't." Naruto defended with a blush.

"I think your song last night would prove otherwise, lover boy." Kurama started to chuckle again.

Naruto scooped some snow into his hand and threw it at the fox; it didn't stop him from laughing though. "Oh, get off it fur ball." Naruto stood up, "Come on, let's get back to Arendelle." Naruto hopped onto the foxes back, and then Kurama took off heading toward the kingdom that lay below the mountain.

XxX

When Naruto had gotten back from his sleeping spot from the mountain, Elsa was relieved to see that he was alright and unharmed. The queen couldn't get back to sleep that night out of fear, not fear for herself but fear for the blonde guard. When the other guards had reported back that they found the group of men, or what was left of them, but that the blonde was nowhere in sight. There was a trail but it was hard to follow. By the time a search party was gathered together the next day, by order of the queen, the blonde returned. She had hugged him and voiced her concern for the blonde, but righted herself as she didn't want to give anybody any wrong ideas.

After that things went back to normal, however Elsa instructed the captain of the guards to make Naruto and Kurama her official round the clock body guards. She never gave her reason as to why she wanted this, but the captain never questioned it, it wasn't good to question the Queen. So Naruto found himself spending more time with the queen, he was always by her side, keeping an eye on her. Even though it was his duty to do so, he still refused to leave her side. He wanted to protect her, no matter what happened. Elsa was glad as well to have the blonde by her side, it gave her the chance to get to know him better, which is what she wanted. Which is the reason that the day the blonde came back to the kingdom, as well as the same day he was made her personal body guard, she had all the princes sent home, stating that she had made her decision but left it at that.

No one questioned her, not even Naruto, they didn't have a clue that Elsa was falling in love with Naruto. Elsa didn't know either that Naruto had returned those feelings; not knowing this is what stopped her from telling the blonde about her feelings. So a week went by like this, the two getting closer and closer together, but neither one had any idea of the true feelings of the other.

XxX

"Elsa!" Anna shouted running to her sister and embracing her in a hug.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as well as returning the hug with her sister. Kristoff smiled at the two sisters happy that they were together once again. "It's so good to see you again, how was the honey moon." Elsa asked.

"It was fun," She stated with a smile, she then got real close to her sisters ear and whispered. "I'll give you the details in private." Elsa blushed at the meaning behind it, but laughed at it as well. Anna joined her, while Kristoff, who had no idea what was going on, was looking at a giant fox that stood beside a fellow blonde. The man must have been a guard, the uniform was a dead giveaway, but what had the man in dread was the way the big fox was staring at Sven. The fox had a hunting look in his eyes.

"Hey, uh Elsa, whose that guy and what's with the fox?" Kristoff asked giving a glare at the blonde's partner.

"Oh, that's right. He came while you guys were away. He saved me from an assassin and I made him my personal body guard. As for the fox, well I'm unsure about that as well." She never did catch where Naruto had met Kurama, only knowing his name. "Naruto, come over here I want you to meet my sister." The blonde followed the order and went over to his Queen with Kurama hot on his heels.

Kristoff moved in front of Sven to give the reindeer some protection should the fox decide to strike. "Hello Princess." Naruto bowed to Anna.

"Naruto, you don't have to be so formal with them." Elsa laughed out. "This is Anna my sister, her husband Kristoff, and his friend Sven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto nodded to the group.

"Yeah, well the way your fox is staring at Sven isn't pleasant." Kristoff stated glaring at the fox.

"Sorry, Kurama, stop starring at the deer like that."

"Reindeer." Kristoff corrected.

"Right, _reindeer, _don't stare at him like that anymore." Naruto looked to the fox, to which the fox sighed and nodded his head. He stopped staring at the deer and threw out all thoughts of whether to have the deer medium rare or well done. "Now say you're sorry."

Everyone stared at Naruto amused, thinking the blonde was playing around when he said that. "Sorry." Until the fox actually talked.

"Did that fox just talk?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, so what if I do talk blondie."Kurama mocked the man.

"You know, not really that surprising." Anna stated, her and Elsa were really not that shocked that the fox can talk. "After all Olaf can talk."

"Who's Olaf?" As if on cue a snow man with a cloud producing snow over him came into the castle.

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He cheerfully stated.

"Uhm, hi." Kurama said to the snow man seeing as it was talking to him.

"What's your name?" Olaf asked curious about the talking fox.

"Uh, Kurama." He stated, he was shock when he was wrapped in a hug with the snow man.

"Ooo, you're warm, let's be best friends." Olaf stated.

"Okay, whatever you say, freaky little snow guy." Kurama stated not really knowing what to say to that. "Can you stop hugging me now?"

Naruto started to laugh at his partner's predicament, it was nice to meet people who weren't shock by the fact that Kurama could talk. He briefly wondered how they would take the fact that he was the devil's bounty hunter.

Anna leaned in to her sister's ear again, "You know he's kind of cute." She whispered.

Kurama's ear twitched, he started to snicker at that. "What's so funny?" Naruto and Kristoff asked in unison.

"Nothing," Kurama simply stated.

"Could you guys excuse us? I wish to talk to my sister in private." Elsa stated as she and Anna left the throne room walking down the hall towards the formers bedroom.

"Oh, so you want the gritty details now uh? Okay, the first night-"

"Anna I'm in love." Elsa interrupted her.

"Wait, what?" Anna thought she heard wrong, did Elsa just admit she was in love?

"I'm in love, well at least I think I am. Oh I don't know really what this feeling is." Elsa stated, she was even unsure at what her feelings were towards the blonde. What started out as curiosity and mild interest in the blonde turned to something more.

"Do you feel like they're butterflies in your stomach?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, "Do you think about him a lot?" Again Elsa nodded. "Do you want to spend as much time as you can with him?" Elsa once again nodded, her smile started to grow. "Is he always on your mind, like every thought is about him?" Elsa nodded.

"Yes, yes and yes." Elsa said happily with a large smile.

"You're in love!" She shouted hugging her sister. Elsa squealed in happiness as she returned the hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad I could talk to you about this, I've been wanting to talk to you about this all week long. It started out small but it grew with every moment I spent with him." Elsa stated walking around the bedroom she had a smile on her face as she continued to think of her crush.

"So who is he, when can I meet him?" Elsa stared at her sister for a moment, could she be that dense. But then she remembered that she almost married a man she just met.

"You just did." Elsa stated, "It's Naruto. I think I am in love with Naruto."

"Oh, that is so sweet, I'm so glad you found someone for you. So how does he feel?" Anna asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know how he feels." Elsa stated.

"Well, he's always by your side right? That could mean something." Anna mentioned.

"Yeah, but it's also his duty to, so it's hard to tell with that." To think of it, everything the blonde did for her could be taken as just his duty toward her. When he ran off to catch that assassin, she thought it was cause he cared for her. But then she started to think that perhaps he was just doing his job.

"Well you should tell him okay? You really won't know how he feels until you tell him how you feel." Even though she was the younger sister, Anna was acting like the older sister in this moment.

"Thank you Anna, I just need to think about this first I guess." Elsa turned to flop on her bed staring at her ceiling.

"Okay well, I'll leave you to think. We can catch up later. See ya." Anna left, Elsa only raised her arm in a halfhearted wave. She closed her eyes as she started to think of her feelings and of what Anna had said to her.

(Fallin' For You-Colbie Caillat)

"_I don't know but I think I maybe, Fallin' for you dropping so quickly._" She slowly opened her eyes while she sung her song. "_Maybe I should keep this to myself, Waiting 'til I know you better._" She didn't know that much about him, but she still had these feelings toward the blonde. "_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say._" She got up and stood. "_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_."

She jumped up as she started to pick up tempo and dance around the room. "_I've been spending all my time, Just thinking about you, I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you_." She continued her dance about the room. Twirling and doing what appeared to be ballet. "_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm falling for you._"

She closed her eyes as she pictured herself in a ball gown at a dance, her blonde crush in a fancy white and black dress outfit. "_As I'm standing her and you hold my hand, Pull me towards you and we start to dance._" Her and the blonde began to waltz about the ballroom. "_All around us, I see nobody, here in silence it's just you and me._" She opened her eyes and the image faded away.

"_I'm trying not to tell you, But I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say._" She looked up to the ceiling. "_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._" She then grabbed her head as if it was in pain. "_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._" She started to dance around the room again with a happy smile on her face. "_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you._" She began to twirl again. "_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin for you. I'm falling for you_."

She placed her hands on her heart as she continued her song. "_Oh I just can't take it, My heart is racing. Emotions keep spinning out._" To add emphasis she spun around. "_I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you._" She began her dance once again. "_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you_." She started to slow down her dance. "_I think I'm fallin' for you_."

She sat on her bed staring at her door. "_I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide, I think I'm fallin' for you._" She fell to her back on the bed to stare at the ceiling as she repeated the last part. "_I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide, I think I'm fallin' for you._" She closed her eyes still thinking of the blonde. "_Oh, Oh no no, oh, Oh, I'm falling for you._" She let out a heavy sigh.

XxX

When Anna came back to the group Naruto was talking to Kristoff about some of the places he's been. He had left out the part of him hunting down evil souls and evil people. When Anna came back, but with no Elsa, he grew worried that something had happened. When he saw that Anna held neither a look of fear nor a rush to her walk, he calmed down a bit. "Is Elsa alright?" Naruto asked, he still wanted to know.

"She's fine, she was feeling a bit tired so she went to lay down for a bit." Naruto nodded at that.

He turned to Kristoff. "Excuse me," He walked to the door way that Anna was coming through. "Princess." Naruto bowed his head to her.

"If you're going to call my sister by her name, you can call me by mine you know." Anna said to him.

Naruto stopped and turned to the auburn haired girl. "My apologies then, Anna." He bowed a bit then turned back around.

"Hey whiskers, wait for me!" Kurama called to the blonde.

"Ooo, can I come too?" Olaf asked following the fox.

"No!" Kurama almost growled to the snow man. He just laughed as he ran to catch up to the fox.

"Oh come on best buddie." The snow man said in a childish voice.

"I said no, now stop following me." Kurama growled at the personified snow man.

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy face, you look like you need a hug." Olaf jumped the last few distance on to the back of Kurama hugging him.

"Get off me." Kurama shouted while bucking, trying desperately to get the snow man off.

"Wee, this is so much fun." Olaf cheered as Kurama continued to buck. "Oh no." He was finally sent flying through the air, well his back part was. "There goes my butt."

"Get off me." Kurama shouted once again. "Whiskers, a little help here?" He looked to the blonde but he wasn't in sight. "Whiskers?" He just now realized that all his bucking had caused him to come to a different part of the castle.

"Whiskers?" Olaf asked confused. "Oh, is that a nick name for Naruto? That's so cute, I'ma come up with a nickname for you. Oh I know how about Grumpy Fox?"

"Shut your pie hole Snow Cone." Kurama angrily said.

"Awe and you have one for me, that's so sweet of you best buddie Grumpy Fox." Olaf stated acting as though he was going to cry.

Kurama sighed, he guessed he was stuck with the snow man for the time being. "Let's go."

"Wait, don't forget my butt." Olaf announced as his back side came walking towards them. Kurama and Olaf watched as it came walking past them and straight into a wall. "Ow, just kidding, I didn't feel that." He started to laugh.

Kurama sighed, '_What did I do to deserve this?_' He went over to get the snow man's back side. Once Olaf was whole again he hopped back on to Kurama.

"Mush." Olaf commanded pointing ahead of him.

"Never say that again." Kurama looked to the snow man.

"I'm sorry, how about, tally ho?" Kurama shook his head. "On Dasher?"

"What are you Santa Claus?"

"Well I am jolly." Olaf giggled.

"Let's just go." Kurama started to walk off toward Elsa's room, he knew that's where Naruto would be.

"Oh let's sing a song." Olaf said hopping up and down on the fox's back.

"I don't sing." Kurama deadpanned.

"Oh come on, how about "she'll be coming around the mountain"?"

"No."

""Twinkle twinkle little star"?"

"No."

"Oh I know, _It's a small world after-_"

"Oh God no."

"Okay, okay how about a joke." Kurama remained silent. "Okay, knock knock."

"No."

"Oh come on, say "who's there?"." Kurama remained silent. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Olaf groaned as they continued on. Until they finally made it to Elsa's bed room and just as Kurama thought Naruto was there in front of the door.

"Hey Whiskers, finally." Kurama announced happy to finally be back with his partner.

"Hey Naruto!" Olaf shouted jumping off Kurama to stand in front of the blonde. "Knock knock." Naruto was about to go with it.

"Whiskers don't do it, don't do it. If you value our partnership don't do it. We've been putting it in together for eight years." Kurama didn't want to hear a, most likely, stupid joke.

"Do it." Olaf said.

"Don't do it Whiskers, don't listen to him."

"Do it."

"Don't do it."

"Whose there?" Naruto said smirking a bit.

"Yes." Olaf cheered.

"Why would you do it Whiskers? Why?! Why?! To humiliate me?"

"You."

"For what?!" Kurama went silent; Olaf had said 'you' just as Kurama was saying his sentence. He stayed silent for a while. He then started to shake his head. "No, no. No. Mhm mhm. No. No. No no no. No, no. Hell no. No, no. I refu-no. No no." He was silent for a moment longer. "You who Damn it?!" He finally asked angrily.

"You who big summer blow out." Olaf started to laugh at his own joke, even Naruto laughed a bit. Mostly at the snow man's fake accent he used.

"I don't get it." Kurama deadpanned.

"Oh, it's supposed to sound like Oaken." Olaf said.

"I don't know who that is, nor do I care." Kurama once again deadpanned.

Naruto could only shake his head at the antics of the two, friends you could call them, with the way they bicker.

XxX

"Hey Naruto why the long face?" Olaf asked after a while. The three of them have been standing outside Elsa's door for about an hour now. Olaf noticed that the blonde had an upset look on his face.

"He's probably thinking of Elsa." Kurama said from his napping position by Naruto.

"Well of course he would be right? He does have to protect her." Olaf mentioned confused.

"Jeez Snow Cone don't you have any brains in that skull of yours?" Kurama asked.

"I don't have a skull," Olaf seemed upset about that, "or bones."

Kurama could only stare at the snow man, he wasn't expecting the snow man to say something so stupid.

"I'm okay Olaf, it's just." He sighed as he couldn't figure out what to say. "She's always on my mind, and I can't stop thinking about her. Really I don't think I want to stop thinking about her." Unknown to Naruto and the others Elsa was peeking out her door, just as Naruto was saying these things. "I really think I feel something strong for her." But he shook his head, "Ah, but she's a queen though, and I'm just…" He looked out the window to the night sky, Kurama knew what he wanted to say, that he was just a monster.

(Beneath Your Beautiful-Labrinth Feat. Emeli Sande)

A piano and a cello started to play as Naruto started to once again sing out his feelings. "_You tell all the boys "No" Makes you feel good, yeah._" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "_I know you're out of my league, But that won't scare me away, oh, no._" He looked out the window once again, behind him Elsa's eyes grew wide, she also developed a smile as she listened to him. "_You've carried on so_ _long you couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your wall so high that no one could climb it,_" He looked up and grabbed at his chest. "_But I'm gonna try_._ Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl I wanna see inside, Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_"

He hung his head as he knew he couldn't tell her how he felt, what would she say to him if he did? Would she just laugh at him? "_You let all the girls go,_" Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard Elsa join in on his song, he turned to meet her eyes. She had a smile on her face as she walked towards him singing. "_Makes you feel good, don't it? Behind your Broad way show I heard a boy say, "Please don't hurt me."_" Naruto joined her on the last part of the verse saying what he would have said. "_You've carried on so long you couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your wall so high that no one could climb it._" She came up close to Naruto her smile still in place. "_But I'm gonna try. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now boy take it off now boy I wanna see inside, Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_"

Naruto held out his hand for hers, and even though she doesn't dance, she still took the offered hand as he pulled her close to him. "_See beneath, see beneath._" Naruto sang out.

"_I…_" Elsa sung out after him but holding it out.

"_Tonight_"

"_I…_"

Together they kept the song going as both her and Naruto spun around the hall. "_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower, I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out. We'll be falling, falling but that's ok. 'Cause I'll be right here, I just wanna know._" They stopped and looked into each other's eyes smiling.

Naruto started off himself. "_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_" She joined in with him at the last few words, continuing on in a harmonious duet. "_Take it off now, girl take it off now , girl (Take it off now, boy, take it off now boy) 'Cause I wanna see inside._" He started off again by himself, "_Wouold let me see beneath your beautiful tonight,_"

"_Oh, oh, oh…_" Elsa sung out.

"_Oh, tonight?_"

"_See beneath your beautiful"_

_"Oh, tonight_"

"_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._" They sung out together, as they stopped to face each other staring into the others eyes, blue meeting blue. "_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_"

They then leaned in the last few inches and captured each other's lips sharing a love filled kiss. "Elsa?" Naruto breathed out when they relunticly broke apart.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked looking into his eyes once again.

"I love you." He finally said what he wanted to say for a while now.

She smiled, happy to finally know that he shares her feelings. "I love you too." They kissed again happy to know the truth about their feelings.

_In an unknown area…_

A shadowed figure watched the display between the two, an evil chuckle started to ring out in the dark room. "I think it's time I reminded the boy of his duties to me." With a flash of smoke the figure was gone.

_Back with Naruto and Elsa…_

When they broke apart Naruto was happy, he finally found someone, but his smile faded and was replaced with a solemn look.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked confused by his look.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something, it's about how I got the fire powers you saw me use." She thought back and remembered him using the fire, but she just thought he was born with them which is why she never questioned it. But he got them, that's peculiar.

"Let's go and sit down." He led her to her bed and sat at the edge, she sat next to him, wondering what he had to tell her. Kurama came in and sat down with them only on the floor, Olaf joined him and watch Naruto eagerly to hear his tale. "I don't really know where to start, but I guess it really started ten years ago."

"How long is this story?" Olaf asked, to which Kurama whacked him with his tail.

"Shh." He angrily stated, earning a giggle from Elsa which relieved some of the tension.

"When I was Thirteen years old…"

_I lived in a small village called Konoha with my mom. My dad had died when I was real little so it was always just me and her. I was a bit of a trouble maker, always pulling pranks on the other villagers and tormenting them, they would always complain to my mom about it. Instead of scolding me, she would only look me in the eyes and just ask, "What do you want to do when you finally grow up?" I never had an answer for her, so it would always keep me busy and occupied._

_Well one day we found out my mom was real sick, it was some kind of unknown illness that made her weaker as the days went on. We didn't know how long she was going to last so I spent less time pulling pranks and more time with my mom. One night she asked me once again what I wanted to do when I grew up. I told her that I wanted her to see me be a hero, like my dad was considered. She smiled and said that was nice, when she went to sleep I went outside to think about all that was going on._

_I didn't want to lose my mom, I didn't want her to die, I wanted her to live. As I was walking along I was approached by a man, he appeared in his forties or so and had slicked back hair. With him he had the strangest cane I ever seen, black with a crystal skull on the top. He said, "Your mother's sickness is a terrible thing, especially on someone so young."_

_"Who are you?" I asked him cautiously. "What do you want?"_

_"My name is Mephistopholese, and I am a man who likes to make deals. That's what I wanna do for you Naruto." I was shocked when he said my name._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked._

_"I know more than that, I know about your poor mom's disease and I also know I can make her better healthier again." Again I was shocked, could this had been for real? I didn't know._

_"You can really?" I didn't care, I only wanted my mom to be better._

_"For the right price." He had said._

_"Name it then." He looked around searching for something, I was wondering what the man's price was._

_"I'll take…" He looked right at me, "your soul." I thought he was crazy, so I turned to walk away. "By tomorrow morning your mom will be completely healthy, all you gotta do, is sign on the dotted line." He pulled a thin scroll out of his jacket and held it out for me to take. I opened it up to try and read what it all said, but my thumb got cut at the top of the contract and my blood fell to land on the line. "Oh, that'll do just fine." He took the scroll from me, and I could have sworn I heard him growl and saw his eyes glow._

_Next thing I knew I was in my bed in my room. My mom came to check on me. "Naruto sweetie, are you up?"_

_"Mom? What are you doing out of bed?" I asked shocked to see her up._

_"It's the strangest thing, but I feel fine, healthier then I ever felt. Now I need you to run to the store, we're out of eggs and I wanted to make an omlet." She went to leave but then came back, "Oh, and happy birthday, I got you a card but you can open it when you get back, now run along."_

_I wasn't expecting that, but I went out and got the eggs anyway, but when I got home. "Mom I'm home." I walked into the house to see that it was a mess, I grew worried cause I knew my mom would never have the house a mess. "Mom?" I went to the kitchen only to see her bloody body._

"Oh my god." Elsa breathed out interrupting the blondes story.

The blonde nodded as he continued, "I didn't know what happened…"

_When I looked around to try and figure out what happened, it was then that I caught sight of an orange envelope. It was my card from my mom. I stood up to get it, when I opened it, it had a message on the inside. It read…_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know one day you'll grow up to do great things, and I am proud of that. If your father was alive he would tell you that to accomplish your dreams you would have to work hard and do your best. Naruto, whatever happens to me, I want you to know that I love you, and that I know you'll grow up to be a great young man. I know that your dreams will come true, because I have faith in you. I love you my sweet baby boy._

_Love your Mom._

_P.S. Please stop the pranks, you're a smart boy and you should use your skills to do good things._

Naruto had to stop his story again when Olaf started to cry out. "That, that is so sad."

"Would you be quite and let Whiskers finish." Kurama asked angrily.

"Sorry, I'll try, but it's so sad." Naruto shook his head as he started back with his story.

_I had an idea on who did this, but I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away with tears in my eyes. I went back to where I met the man. I had tripped and fell to the ground, when I got up, the man was there standing in front of me. I pointed an accusing figure at him. "You, you killed her."_

_"I made her healthy, as was the deal. I have no control over what happens to her after that." He said with a sick smile. "Besides, she was in the way of my plans for you."_

_"What plans?" I asked not liking his smile one bit._

_"Well, to put it simply," He placed his hand on my chest as a warm sensation came over me. "you belong to me now. Forget about friends, forget about family, and forget about love. You're soul belongs to me, Naruto. You work for me now." He pushed me back to the ground._

_"And what is it you want me to do exactly?" I asked._

_"I want you to be my new Ghost Rider."_

_"Your what?"_

_"My Ghost Rider, it's spirit of hell fire. And I want you to collect on bounties. Evil souls that have escaped, from hell, evil people, demons, all that and more." When I got up, he wasn't there, but I heard his voice, "I'll be watching you Naruto, now get going, your job starts now."_

"So for the past ten years I have been doing just that for the devil. I have gotten control over it and can summon up fire whenever I want to." He looked to Kurama, "Me and Kurama have been together for eight years. When he was a normal fox he was on the verge of death due to a wolf attack. So I used my power to save him. I did save him but it also made him my ride, when I change at night, he does too." Naruto finish the story.

"When you say change, what do you mean?" Elsa asked curious.

"Just into a, well a great big monster really." Naruto laughed it off, but he thought she would see him as that.

"So what are you doing here then?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to start fresh, I'm tired of always hunting down evil. I just want to settle down and live my life." He stated honestly.

"But won't the devil stop you?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry about that, thanks to this mark on my-" When he lifted up his shirt he was shock to see that the mark was gone. He never noticed it until now, but it was gone. "Wait where'd it go?" He looked to the fox. "Kurama?"

"You don't think the hell fire burned it away when you went rider do you?" Kurama theorized. That was the only logical thing.

"No, no no no no." Naruto started to walk around the room in a panic. "I need to get out of here. Kurama." The fox didn't question, he leapt up and was at the blondes side. Naruto started to get on him.

"Wait where are you going?" Elsa asked scared of losing her love.

"I gotta get out of here, it's not safe. With the mark gone Mephisto will be after me and who knows what he will do to you." Naruto left after that, Elsa could only watch as he left, but soon she gave chase. He left the castle and to the shock of everyone and her he was engulfed in flames as he and Kurama changed into fiery monsters.

"Naruto!" She cried out to him, "Quickly, bring me my horse." A guard was soon at her side with a horse for her to ride upon. She gave chase after the blonde not caring what kind of danger he meant before, as she followed the trail of fiery foot prints.

XxX

Trees flew by the two firey figures as they raced through the forest. The snow melted instantly all around them due to their extreme heat. He didn't understand it, why was the mark gone? '_Was it because I went rider?_' Now that he thought about it ever since he had gotten the spell mark he has never went full on rider, there was never a reason to do so. Perhaps this was a draw back, he knew it was only a matter of time before Mephesto finds him. He had to get away from everyone, from Elsa especially. He killed his mother because she was too close to him, the blonde didn't want to even think about Elsa meeting the same fate.

Naruto was ripped from his musings when an unknown force struck him hard enough for him to be knocked off Kurama. He struck a tree hard and the impact caused him to lose his ghostly appearance. "Naruto!" Kurama shouted as he made his way towards him.

Before he couldn't even reach the boy he was grabbed by the throat by a new person. "Now where do you think you're going?" The figure asked, he threw Kurama a few feet away from the blonde boy.

"Kurama!" Naruto called out but after which he was paralyzed in place in his standing position. He struggled to get free as his eyes looked to his paralyzer. "Mephistopheles." Naruto said the name with obvious venom.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He waved his finger in front of Naruto. "Now why did you try to hide from me?" Mephesto asked while walking around the blonde.

"I'm through working for you." Naruto growled out unable to move a muscle.

"Now now my dear Naruto, you know that you're only out when I say you are out." He countered.

"Screw off!" Naruto barked then spat toward him.

"That's no way to talk to your boss." He twitched his hand and grined when he heard the painful cry coming from the boy.

"All I want is to live a normal life, I don't want to do your dirty work anymore." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't I tell you after the first time we met?" He asked rhetorically, "Your life from now on is to serve me as my rider." At this point Kurama regained his strength and made an attempt at a sneak attack on the man. Before his leap was complete Mephesto turned around and held out his hand, the foxes attack was stopped in mid air. "I meant to tell you to stay out of this." He threw him once again only this time into a tree. It knocked him down but he struggled to get back up, "Stay down." Mephestos eyes glowed and as if by an unknown force Kurama was pinned down unable to move. "Now where were we?" He asked while rubbing his chin. "Ah, I remember now, we were talking about the second time we met." He grinned evily at the blonde. "I told you to forget about family, friends, and especially love." He continued his walk around the blonde. "But you decided to ignore them, especially the last one."

He got right in the blondes face stareing him down, "You've fallen in love with that wretched Snow Queen." The last part of the sentence was spoken with disgust. Mephesto never did like people with gifts from God, he much rather preferred curses. Those he can stop and turn against the user, like a witch or wizard. But a person like Elsa, who was born with her powers, they were just down right annoying to him. "You disgust me."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked with an evil smile on his face. "Go rider and take me out? Did you forget who gave you those powers."

"You never know," Naruto started while smiling, "after all I did sell my soul for love, not money or power. That just might put God on my side." He tried to chuckle but groaned in pain when Mephesto tighten his other worldly grip on him. "That does make me unpredictable."

"Ha!" Mephesto mocked, "You really think that _he _is on your side? You a monster, a weapon made from evil for evil?" He didn't like hearing God's name, and hated saying it the word just gives him a bad taste in his mouth.

"I may have been reborn from evil, but that doesn't make me evil." Naruto manage to speak out as he struggled to free himself from the demon king's forceful grip. "And my powers may have started out as a curse." He struggled to face the demon much to the man's surprise. "But I have made it, my gift." With a powerfully loud yell Naruto broke free, he landed on the ground to a knee. He slowly started to rise. "And I'm going to use it against you." He powered up and transformed into his rider form, "**And I'll use this,**" He started in his dark low voice, from mere embers a long ninjato started to form in his hand. The blade was pure silver, the hand guard was oval in shape with two cross shape holes on either side of the guard. The handle it self was wrapped in leather, black in color, attatched to the end of the handle was a rosary bead with a pure silver cross attached to the beads. Etched in the blade of the sword was the lone sentence in latin _iesto Dei gladium _or righteous sword of God. He held up the blade to present it to the demon. "**The righteous sword of God, the only weapon capable of taking out the demon king.**"

"Where did you get that?" Mephesto has heard and feared of that sword, he thought it was destroyed a long time ago. Yet here it was held in front of him by his own rider, the being should be in a weaken state since the rider is technically a demon himself. "Also why aren't you burning from holding that blasted sword."

"**Easy,**" He rushed the demon slicing the sword down, Mephesto reacted quickly and blocked his attack. "**I got right with God.**" He broke the hold and kicked the demon king back.

"How? You shouldn't even be able to pray to him." He stated.

Naruto sighed, "**I'll admit it wasn't easy, but thanks to a priest friend of mine I was able to.**" He went for another attack, "**He took my soul back and it's now his!**" He stroke again, this time Mephesto dodged to the side, but the sword managed to cut his leg. The demon king cried out in pain from the attack, his leg wasn't healing instead it was burning as the cut started to look as if it was infected. "**He managed to take this curse of yours and turn it into a gift from him.**" He watched as Mephesto rose from the ground. "**I told you I was unpredictable.**" He readied his sword to make a final strike at the demon lord.

"Naruto!" He stopped when he heard Elsa yell out his name. He turned to where her voice was to see his love standing there watching him. He froze in place at the sight of her. Mephesto took this opportunity to shove the rider away with his powers, using the same powers he pulled Elsa toward him. He grabbed her left arm and held it behind her back, pulling it up he manage to get her to scream in agony. He then took his left hand and grabbed hold of her neck slowly struggling her. Her eyes tighten in pain as she tried in vain to regain air.

By this time Ghost Rider managed to stand up and face him, his nonexistent eyes widen when he saw the state of his love. "Power down or she dies." Naruto obeyed and in an instant he was back to his normal state. "That's a good little boy." Naruto's eyes caught sight of Kurama, he carefully sneaked up behind the demon. Naruto nodded, and before Mephesto could ask what the nod was for he was struck from behind by the giant fox. This caused him to release his hold on Elsa, he turned and flung the fox back once again. "Wretched fox, how many times do I have to try to kill you before you die." His lower body was suddenly case in ice, turning he could see Elsa with an angry look and an out stretched hand from her position on the ground. He was about to throw a curse at her before his abdomen was pierced by a sword. "You," he turned his head to face the now rider state Naruto. "This…isn't…over" He managed out as his entire body started to dissolve into nothing from the attack.

With the demon now gone, the sword went to ashes and dissolved into thin air. The rider looked to his now standing love, as she walked towards him he turned away. "**Monster,**" He didn't want her to see him like this, for fear that she would fear him like most people would.

"No, you're not," She simple said with an angelic tone to her voice. "Not to me." He turned his head to look at her to see if there was any deceit or doubt in her eyes, there was none. As her hand went to stroke his cheek he slowly reverted back to his normal state starting where her hand was touching. "I'm not afraid of you." She got closer to the blonde, "I love you, Naruto." She kissed him, her eyes were closed from the start, but his widen at first. Soon they slowly close as he enjoyed his kiss with the love of his life.

"I love you too, Elsa." He held her close, "My little snow bunny."

She giggled at the pet name, "You're too cute, my fire fox."

"I hate to ruin this touching moment," Kurama interrupted the two, "but maybe we should head back."

"We should, my people will be worrying about us." Kurama approached them; he turned his side to them and lowered himself for them to hop on. Elsa was the first to get on, with Naruto behind her to help keep her from falling off for she had to ride side saddle due to her dress.

"Are you sure you can handle his speed?" Naruto asked referring to how fast Kurama travels in his ghost state.

"I'm pretty sure I can." She stated proudly, "besides, my horse was scared off due to that guys presence." She then got to thinking, "How were you able to defeat him with such ease? The way you talked earlier made it seem like he could destroy you."

"I'll tell you later, for now," He grabbed two handfuls of Kurama's fur, "Let's ride." He instantly went rider and they were off. Elsa was screaming at the top of her lungs completely overwhelmed by the foxes speed. With in minutes they were upon Arendelle and approaching the large body of water that rested in front of the kingdom.

"Uhm, Naruto! Shouldn't we go another way?!" She asked/yelled over the wind.

He didn't answer her question, as they neared the water she closed her eyes expecting them to fall right in. When she didn't feel the wetness of the water she opened her eyes to see that Kurama was running on the water. A wave of the liquid was rushing upwards on either side of them as they made the trek across the water. In mere moments they were at the kingdom, Kurama made a huge leap over the gate and continued passed the gasping citizens of Arendelle. He finally stopped at front doors of the castle and let out a mighty beastly roar.

The people started to scream in terror thinking they were under attack by demons and had there Queen hostage. Even Anna was screaming for her sister. "Everyone please calm down!" She shouted raising her hands to quite them. "He is not our enemy, he is the one that I have fallen in love with." She turned to face him, at that moment he and Kurama went back to their normal states. "He may even one day stand among you as your king and help me in protecting Arendelle from those who would threaten her." She stated as she walked to stand beside her love. "Would you like to say something?"

"Uhm, hey everybody, I'm Naruto." That was all he had to say.

"Is that all?" She asked giggling.

"I'm not one for speeches." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, let's get inside, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." She stated.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto agreed.

"Good, and you will be sleeping with me tonight." This caused the blonde to sputter and grow red in the face. She turned see his state and smirked, "Don't get any ideas you naughty little fox, it will be a while before we do that." She hinted and teased at the same time, once again the blonde was laughing nervously as he followed his Queen into the castle.

Kurama turned to follow them until, "Grumpy Fox." He turned to see Olaf running toward him.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Hello, carrot face."

"That's a new one, I should do a new one too, let's see." Kurama rolled his eyes as Olaf thought of a new nickname for the fox. "Oh, I got it, fire fox."

"That's been taken slush for brains." Kurama simply stated as he walked into the castle, Olaf following him.

"Wow, you're good at this, now I need to think of two new ones. Let's see," He started to think once again.

Kurama shook his head and sighed an annoyed sigh. "Why me?" He looked to the ceiling above asking the great one for answers.

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long, and not to make you all wait any longer I decided to post this rough draft of the final chapter. At some point I will replace this with an edited and final version, but for now enjoy. Kurama and Olaf were fun to write about and I enjoyed having them interact with each other, I may have changed Olaf's personality a bit, but I tried to make him how he was in the movie. Him and Kurama are friends but it's that kind of friendship where one is annoyed by the other but still cares. I do plan and have started a sequel to this that takes place three or so years later, it will be about Naruto and Elsa's wedding but it will be centered around Kurama and Olaf. So you have that to look forward to, I had decided not to give Mephesto(as I like to call him) a villain song, instead I opted for a short fight scene between him and Naruto. Now the idea of the sword design came to me last minute and I had wanted it to have the power of killing Mephesto. Only at first I didn't know how to design it, but then I watched High School DxD (if you haven't watched it yet do so, it's really good.) it gave me the idea to make the sword a holy sword. The idea of Naruto getting right with God was last minute as well and might seem out there, but it also serves as an amazing twist. Now to further explain it, Naruto basically had the same one that gave him the markings on his abdomen to help him speak to God. Doing so he in a sense got right with God and promised to use his powers only for good and to protect others rather than evil or for self gain. Now if you're an atheist that's fine, you don't have to like the idea, after all it is just a story. Moving on, what did you think of it? I may change the fight scene a bit, but we'll see. Let me know what you thought in a review, I love reading your feed back. As for the ones that hated on me using the songs, just ignore them if you don't like them. This is based off a Disney movie with a lot of singing in it, and as a way to pay homage to the film I decided to take some love songs and that fit in this to do just that. It may be a story, but just picture it as a movie, it works for me. Anyway, again let me know what you thought, favorite it if you liked, follow me if you want to read the sequel whenever I get it finished or to read my other stories. Thank you again for your patience, ttfn ta ta for now.)**


End file.
